1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ornamental lighting assembly for ornamental use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional ornamental lighting units normally include a long conductive power cord with a plurality of light bulbs connected thereto. However, the conventional ornamental lighting units can not be reassembled into a desired shape according to the user's requirements.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,952 discloses a lighting unit including a string of lights that has a plurality of sockets and a plurality of lamps mounted respectively on the sockets and connected electrically to each other through a number of wires. Since the wires are foldable and are collapsible, arrangement of the lights along a straight line, a circle, or any other shape is relatively difficult, inconvenient, and time-consuming, and the spacing between two adjacent ones of the lights is difficult to control.